


In the Kitchen

by sheltie1987



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock and Delia do more than cook in the Kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kitchen

**In the Kitchen**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: decided to try some experimental things. This is a Brock/Delia pairing. Hope you like it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

“Oh Brock, that’s it. Fuck me, fuck my needy pussy” Delia moaned.

 

Behind her was Brock thrusting in and out of Delia. His hands gripping her hips.

 

“So tight, you haven’t been fuck in a long while” Brock groaned.

 

“No I haven’t, been so long. Fuck, right there, right there baby” Delia gasped.

 

Brock grinned as he quicken his pace. He felt Delia’s cunt convulse around his cock as her juices dripped out of her pussy running down her legs onto the floor where there was a small puddle already.

 

The two were supposed to be making dinner for Ash and his friends. Mr. Mime was out tending the garden with strict orders not to be in the kitchen.

 

“Oh Fuck, Brock!” Delia screamed.

 

Brock pulled out before he could release his seed. He didn’t want to shot off too early.

 

Delia was panting. Her hands, which were on the counter were gripping the surface so hard her knuckles were white. She was bent over with her full round ass sticking out.

 

“Fucking hell, I haven’t come like that in a long time” she said trying to regain her breath.

 

“Well you’ve made a bit of a mess, I think you need to clean it up” Brock said with an eye at the puddle of juices.

 

Delia got down on her hands and knees and licked the floor clean of her nectar. Once that was gone she attacked Brock’s cock. She licked and sucked with her tongue swirling and twirling around the breeder’s entire length.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit” Brock groaned as he gripped his friend’s mother’s head.

 

Soon he couldn’t hold back and he fired string after string of come down Delia’s needy throat. She swallowed it all then pulled back and licked her lips.

 

“So good, I haven’t had come that good in a long time” she said.

 

Brock was panting.

 

“That was amazing” he said slightly dazed.

 

“We’re not done yet Brock” Delia said.

 

Brock could only stare as Delia peeled her dress off then off went her bra letting her D cup breasts free. Brock’s mouth watered. He just had to have them in his mouth. They looked so ripe.

 

Delia used Brock’s stunned state and pushed him to the floor. She worked his cock back to full mast then sank down on it. She then began to bounce and rotate her hips. She hadn’t had a good fucking in a long time and she was going to get her money’s worth.

 

Brock snapped back to consciousness when his back hit the cold tile floor. He then felt Delia‘s cunt envelop him. When she began to ride him he knew he had his opportunity. He lurched up and began feasting on Delia’s jiggling fleshy globes.

 

Delia moaned as Brock’s mouth paid attention to her breasts. Lord, his mouth knew what areas to pay attention to. She grasped his head to keep it from moving away. She wasn’t going to let this sensation pass.

 

“Oh Brock, bit my titties. Bite them. They’re yours baby. Oh yes, that’s it” Delia moaned.

 

Brock went to town on Delia’s chest. He loved how she tasted. He avoid her nipples not wanting to cause too much stimulation. But he did pay attention to the rest of her breasts. He gently bit the supple flesh leaving marks as he go, then he’d go back and lick and suck the bruised skin. This drove Delia crazy as she drove more and more of her chest into Brock’s face.

 

Soon she came spilling her juices all over Brock’s groin. Her cunt muscles clenched around Brock’s cock and he had to grit his teeth to stave from coming. It worked and he was stopped his peak.

 

Delia was panting and wiped her sweaty hair from her brow.

 

“You’re amazing” she said.

 

“You too Delia. You’ve got a fucking sex drive of a teen” Brock said.

 

“I know. I love sex and I haven’t gotten a lot of it for a long time” Delia said.

 

“Well time to make that up” Brock said.

 

He then turned them over so Delia was on the floor and began pounding in and out of Delia hard and fast. Delia let out wailing moans as she enjoyed the thrashing she was getting.

 

“Oh yes Brock, that’s it fuck my pussy like the slut I am. I am a whore a fucking whore who lives for only cock!” Delia screamed.

 

Brock kind of couldn’t believe how dirty a mouth Delia had. She was always so nice and sweet person and mother. You’d never think she had such a foul mouth til you stick your cock into her than she a whole different person.

 

Delia wrapped her legs around the back of Brock’s knees to make sure he didn’t stray too far from her needy cunt. She thrusted her hips as fast and as hard as Brock gave. She had amazing stamina and loved feeling Brock’s cock touch everywhere inside her.

 

Brock felt his time coming and he gave out a roar as he unloaded his whole shipment into Delia’s cunt.

 

Both were panting hard after this session and neither wanted to move since they were tired. But they had to. They still had a meal to put on for Ash and his friends.

 

“Come Brock, we can have more later tonight” Delia said getting up.

 

Brock nodded and got up too. They dressed and started making the meal.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
